Apartment Life
by TraipsingExodus
Summary: Firearms and fists, bullets and brawling and partners in crime (fighting.) What of the time spent off the clock?
1. Chapter 1

With a loud yawn, Vi sat up in bed and stretched. She looked blearily at the clock- it was 2:00 PM. Her brow furrowed in annoyance and she collapsed back into her pillow, an arm tossed across her eyes to block out the sun that filtered in from the nearby window. "Why did I wake up this early?" The bedroom door flew open, and a voice rang out into the room, evidently annoyed.

"Vi! It's already the afternoon, do you intend to sleep the entirety of the day away?" Caitlyn stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and her mouth a thin line. Vi's arm halfheartedly waved away her partner before it slumped down, limp, and the sound of muffled snoring filled the room. Cait's mouth twisted into a frown of irritation and she pulled the curtains open, letting light flood into the room proper. She pulled on Vi's arm, pulling it away from her face and letting the light bombard it and tugged. "Wake up already, this is ridiculous. You do this every weekend."

Vi mumbled something indistinct and rolled away from the window to face towards Cait. "Mn...I don't wanna..." She pulled her arm away from Cait's grasp and let it simply dangle off the side of the bed. "Lemme sleep..."

Cait hunched over, bringing her face close to Vi's, a very visible frown creasing her face and she forced open a single, half-bloodshot eye. "If you want breakfast, get up. I'll give you three minutes. My kindness..." She looked about at Vi's half of the room and shook her head at it's state of disarray, "Nor my pity is to be tried." She released Vi's eyelids and turned about, ready to return to the kitchen and instead jumped when a sharp pinch sprang to life on her rear, rough fingers grabbing at the soft skin under the fabric of her usual mini-dress.

Fuming, she turned her head towards Vi, who looked back at her with a sleepy, although dirty, grin. "Don't burn the toast cupcake." She managed two firm pats before Cait threw an arm out to stop her and stomped out of the room. Pleased with the response, Vi heaved herself out of bed and stretched. She shuffled lazily past the mirror in the room and paused briefly before it to glance halfheartedly at her hair and run a hand through it - the effort was entirely in vain and did nothing to make it any less messy. Topless as she always was when she slept, she looked about the room for a shirt but stopped and instead, with a smug grin on her face, trudged off towards the kitchen.

Cait stood before the stove – a scrambled egg sizzled on a skillet before her and she nudged it idly with a spatula. A soft mass pressed itself against her back, and the full weight of a body settled itself upon her, Vi's chin sitting heavily on the Hands slid up her stomach from behind, fingers tiptoeing slowly upwards before they settled into a firm grasp on her breasts. "Morning, cupcake. I'll have these and whatever else you're makin' today." Her hands grabbed the upper hem of the dress and pulled downwards, bringing her partners chest in full views; immediately, her hands were upon them again, groping greedily before Caitlyn pushed Vi off her and had smacked her invasive hands away.

Vi rubbed her hands in mock injury, a whiny tone in her voice. "Aww, be careful. I use these to punch shit." She smiled gleefully at Cait's irritated expression and stretched again before sitting against the counter beside the stove. "So what else ya makin' besides eggs? Toast? Bagels?"

Caitlyn slid the cooked egg onto a plate and handed it to Vi impatiently. "Toast. Put a shirt on, honestly. Or a bra. Something. I don't know why you insist on sleeping like that." Her eyes lingered for a fraction of a second longer on Vi's own chest before she turned to the toaster and tossed the two slices onto a second plate and placed the plate on the table Vi had sat down at and handed her a butter knife. She turned about again and looked through the fridge for butter.

"Eh, I alwaysh shleep like dish," Vi said thickly through a mouth of egg and toast. She swallowed. "But I had an extra special reason to this time." A dirty grin lit up her face once again and she added, "Why'd you pick the pink ones today Cait?"

Cait blushed, realizing that she had bent over a bit too far and stood bolt upright, a container of butter in her hand. "Your mind is filthy. It's always punching and sex for you isn't it? Heaven forbid you find a way to do both at once." She froze, a horrified expression on her face. "Please, please, do not figure something like that out." She set the dish of butter down and sat opposite of Vi, legs crossed, her eyes staring coldly at her partner.

Vi chewed happily and stuffed half a slice of toast into her mouth greedily. "You really shouldn't be sho embarrasshed about dish shtuff." She stood and pulled a mug from a cupboard to pour herself some lukewarm coffee and sat back down. "I mean come on, we've been living together I thought you'd be used to the whole 'partners by day, fuckers by night' thing by now."

Cait rolled her eyes. "Must you be so vulgar?"

Vi took a gulp of coffee and shrugged. "Live a little Cait. This life ain't all paperwork and criminal cases." A smile split her lips yet again and took another bite of toast. "I guess I can deal if you only cut looshe in the shack though."

Cait averted her eyes from Vi's gaze and poorly suppressed the shadow of a smirk curling on the edge of her lips. "Now that you're actually awake I can properly plan out our day off." She leaned forward, arm on the table and chin held in the palm of her hand. "Because I'd never hear the end of your whinging if something was 'dull.'"

Her partner took her turn to roll her eyes and collected her dishes to dump them in the sink. "Look it can be as borin' as you want cupcake." She made to trudge back to her room and stopped in the door-frame. "I just want some gratification. The instant kind." And with that she pulled her boy-shorts off and tossed them at Cait.


	2. Chapter 2

Vi grinned dirtily down at the tousled head of brown hair between her legs, one hand pushing down upon the crown of Caitlyn's head greedily, the other idly tweaking a nipple, when she said, "Keep at it cupcake, you might just beat your record. Not that it'd be an accomplishment."

Caitlyn's head lifted from between her partner's lips, face shining and said with a slight pant, "You...you honestly...are an absolute monster." Vi threw her head back and laughed, pushing Cait's head back in as a response. Cait's lips and tongue worked tirelessly over her partner's; the tip of her tongue flicked her engorged clitoris up and down gently, and sent a rolling wave of pleasure up through Vi's body.

Her fingers wound themselves into the messy brown locks, pushing her partner's face harder and deeper in irregular spasms, and the roiling, pulsing forces of orgasm welled deep within her when a knock rang out upon the door to the apartment. Evidently, the door was somewhere within the heads of the two lovers given how loud it seemed to be, bringing them both out of their pleasurable plane of existence with a terrible start.

Vi got up, swearing loudly, and walked to the front door. The frantic reminders that she was still nude from Cait fell upon deaf ears as she wrenched open the door and shouted, "The fuck do you want I'm busy getting' laid."

Somewhere perhaps three feet below where she had expected to see the face of a person was the furry face of Ziggs, who responded promptly with hysterical laughter. "I guess that mark on your face is your fuse timer too. Put some clothes on hothead, and come see 'Dinger back at his lab. He's looking for you and your 'partner'. He tried ringing you guys but no one picked up. I wonder why." And on that sarcastic note, he trotted off. "Don't forget to get dressed. Can't have you making a bigger splash than nitrogen triiodide."

Vi closed the door irritably and wandered back to the bedroom where Cait lay upon the bed, half-dressed and skimming a book. With a moan she said, defeated, "Let me guess cupcake. Not in the mood anymore."

Cait looked up from the book with the ghost of a frown. "Not particularly. If Heimerdinger needs us then we best get to him ASAP. Put some clothes on." With that she stood and began to rummage through the closet for something to wear.

Irritated, half-aroused and still damp, Vi plopped onto the bed and rolled onto her side. "Fuck that. If Donger is going to interrupt us then he can damn well wait." Caitlyn shook her head and pulled on Vi's arm in an attempt to wrest her from bed.

"Stop being a child and get dressed."

Vi tugged back. "No, I don't wanna. Kiss my ass Sheriff."

"Honestly, you're the worst manifestation of immaturity at times." She rolled Vi flat on her back and kissed her. "Stop with your childish antics and get dressed already." With a sly smirk, Vi pulled Cait atop her and kissed her fiercely. Her hands wound through her freshly brushed locks, mussing them about once again. She let Vi have her fun until her hand traced down her stomach and directly between her leg; she pulled away and crossed her arms, much to Vi's displeasure. "Perhaps later. We've been called, and if I let you start..."

Vi threw her arms up in futility and got heavily to her feet. "Whatever. Just toss me my shit then. Bad enough that some little shit saw me in my birthday suit." Cait handed her partner her clothing. "You're always work, work, work. It's a wonder I ever get laid being with you."

Caitlyn laughed. "Your expectations of reality are one part sex, one part fighting. Someone has to remind you that things don't quite work that way, and it would seem that I have been assigned to do just that."

Vi adjusted her jacket and gave Cait an ugly grimace. "Whatever cupcake, lets just get this over with so I can get back to enjoying my day off." She pulled Cait's hat off her head and placed it atop her own. "I mean, so we can go back to enjoying our day off."

Caitlyn took her hat back. "If Heimerdinger is sending Ziggs out to get us, I think you should get the disappointment out of your system now and accept that there is likely something important for us to do."

Vi sighed irritably and her shoulders drooped. "Ugh. Why didn't he just call Jayce? That asshat never has anything to do anyway."

Cait smirked. "Come off it, Heimer needs Piltover's finest. Surely you don't want Jayce taking that title?" Vi scoffed. "I thought as much."


End file.
